1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for repairing receiving hooks for guide vanes.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In turbomachines, in particular in gas turbines, individual components such as guide vanes are regularly suspended or secured on mounting points in the housing. These suspension points may, over time, wear or exceed predefined tolerances, such that they have to be repaired.
It would be advantages to have available a method for repairing receiving hooks for guide vanes in turbomachines.